Little Rin
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: What if Yuki and Rin weren't twins but where the son of Satan. One day Shiemi found child Rin bloodied and beaten. She took him in because she felt bad if she left the poor boy in a orphanage. Though she wasn't the best at taking care of kids she at least tried. Many things change threw out the story and other stuff. Sorry for OOC (Remaking story right now)
1. It can't be that bad right?

Ciao everyone! I decided to remake the story because it was so bad before. Since i'm changing it up let me know if i should add anything pacific. Sorry about OOC and anything that's not like the anime. It's been two years since i've seen it and I have a bad memory. Sorry for spelling errors too.

* * *

I walked down the street humming to herself as she walked threw the park with Nee. Even though it was almost midnight and she need to get back to the dorms.

About the dorms, She wan't to be like everyone else at school and live in a dorm by herself to try to help over come her shyness little by little. She missed home though, she loved her mom very much and missed her garden, but they did have a small garden at school she could visit at, but its not very big though.

"Nee!"

I looked over at Nee on my shoulder and smiled petting the top of its head. "Whats wrong?" My eyes traveled over to a child laying on the snowy ground. My eyes widened as I ran over to the boy. "H-Hey" I dropped down by the boy as I saw he had a huge wound on his stomach. So deep you organs. I took notice of his pointed ears and tail. He wasn't human...

I wrapped my coat around the boy as I headed to any door I could find, putting a key in the key hole as I unlocked true cross academy. I knew like no one else was gonna be their but a few but they could at least help the poor boy, even if he was demon.

"Hey! Hey! I need some help! ANYONE!" I screamed running around the building for help. He could die! I couldn't just let him die! Like yeah I didn't know him but he was a human being! Well demon...But he was still someone! He still had a life to live, hes just a kid.

I looked over as I saw some men run over and take the boy from my arms running to the infirmary in a hurry. Thank god they were going to help him...Hopefully they wont hurt him when they see hes a demon...He's just a kid..

* * *

"Shiemi!" I heard a voice yell over to me. I had waited at the school literally all night hoping the boy was okay. I don't know why I stayed...I just did. "Class has ended. You fell asleep for most of it though. Try to stay awake next time Shiemi." The voice said with a sigh. Who was talking? Did I know them.

I forced my eyes awake as I saw a brown fluff of hair leave the room. "Yuki..." I pushed myself up and headed over to the infirmary to check on the boy.

The hall ways seemed so long. I wasn't sure why I was worried though, he wasn't my kid...He just seemed important some how. Once I entered the room I saw the boy was the only one in there. He barely had any bandages on. Did he heal like some demons?

I unwrapped the wound checking it out. It was barely there! So he does heal...I quickly changed the bandages since they where bloody and gross. Man did they smell. Once I finished wrapping up the wound I pulled the covers over him. "Get better soon.." I set my water bottle on the stand and poured it into the cup by the bed. He at least needed a drink when he woke up...

I turned around to leave when I heard a soft groaned and noises from the bed. I turned back around quickly to check on the boy, seeing that he was awake. "A-Are you okay!?" I ran over by his side. "Do you need anything? Food, Drink a blanket?"

"W-Where am I?" He had suck a childish voice but I guess that was because he was probably around 4 or 5.

"True Cross Academy. I found you in the park wounded. What happened? If its okay if i ask." I went on. I was worried but yet I really was curious to what had happened. Who would hurt a young boy? Yeah he's a demon but he didn't seem like a bad demon, but i've only been with him for like 2 minutes.

Tears ran down the boys cheek as he grit his teeth. "You're gonna kill me aren't you! Just like all the others!" He snapped at me, eyes filled with hatred as his tiny hands balled into a fist.

"N-No! I would never! I just brought you here to keep you safe! Help you get better!" I explained. "Trust me! I wouldn't ever hurt anyone, i'm not that type of person." I watched as the boy tensed down a bit, but he was still cautious of me. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me, at least tell me your name. My names Shiemi." I smiled softly sitting down by the bed.

He looked over at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "Rin.." I've never seen eyes like that before. Mine were just plain green.

"Nice to meet you Rin!" I beemed. "Do you know your parents number? They're probably worried sick!" I watched the boy frown and look away.

"I'm not going back. You can't make me so back!" He screamed at me gritting his teeth.

Where they the ones that hurt him? What had happened that made him hate them? What did they do?

"Fine. I'll see what I can do about getting you a place to stay with me. If that's alright with you." I smiled softly. I watched as he slowly nodded. Its not like I could just let him live on the streets! Thats horrible. "Wait here okay." I ruffled his hair and went to go talk to mephistopheles.

* * *

It didn't take to long for me to get him to say yes. But he said he'd check in a lot...It couldn't be that bad right? Kid's can't be that hard?

"Rin!" I walked into the room. "Come on. Since you're all changed and red where gonna go get some stuff at the store then head home." I held out my hand for him to take. His hands were so small. It was adorable.


	2. Whats a movie?

**Thank you Oo Asura oO for the review ^-^ **

* * *

Chapter 2. Movie?

* * *

After Cram school was over the next day, Shiemi went into the nurses office to check on the child she found the day before.

She saw no one in the room. "Where did he go?" She looks around, hearing sniffles and sobbing. She walked to the noise to find the child hunched up in a dark corner with his knees to his chest and his hands over his ear's. "What's wrong little guy?" Shiemi said looking and sounding worried.

The child slowly peeked up at Shiemi, not saying a word.

Shiemi sat down on her knee's by the boy. "You okay?"

He still doesn't say any thing.

She walked over and grabbed a cup and walked over to the sink and filled it with water. She walked back to the boy and gave it to him. "You thirsty?"

The child slowly took the cup and drank it. Some water slipped from his mouth going down his chin and onto his blood stained, ripped shirt.

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" She asked the child but there was no response.

"Can I take you to my place to get you cleaned up?" She asked the child but again there was no response.

Shiemi careful picked the child up.

The boy closed his eyes tightly as Shiemi picked him up.

"Don't worry. I won't ever hurt you." She smiles sweetly.

He looked up at Shiemi.

"Ah! That's right! I totally forgot to ask for you're name!" She smiles sweetly again. "I'm Shiemi."

He never answered Shiemi when she talked.

* * *

Shiemi unclothed the child to wear he was bare, and she put the boy in the tub. "I see you're wounds are almost healed." She looked shocked but happy.

Her eyes widened a bit seeing a tail. "A tail?" She mumbled.

" R-R-R-R-Rwin" The child muttered.

"Rwin?" She looked a bit confused. "Ah, is that you're name?"

He nodded and the girl smiled. "I like you're name, Rin. It's very nice to meet you." Smile kept smiling.

She put shampoo in her hand and then put it in Rin's hair. After she finished putting it in she got a cup or warm water. "Can you close you're eyes for me? I don't want any shampoo to get in you're eye and burn them."

Rin looked at her for a couple minutes then closed his little blue eyes.

Shiemi tilted Rin's head back a bit and washed the shampoo out.

After she got done she told him he could open his eyes now and so he did. She washed his body then let him play in the bubbles for a little while, while she started lunch.

Rin sat in the tub waiting for Shiemi. He was still to frightened to play. He had no idea where he was or who the girl was. But she was kind and he liked that. He like this world so much better then from where he came from.

Shiemi came back in 10 minutes later and got Rin out of the tub and dried him off. "I just relzied I have no clothes that will fit you that aren't girls..." She sighed, and went to get a t-shirt that wasn't girly at that he could wear for now till she got him new clothes.

She brought in a black shirt that had blue stripes on it. "This should work for now." She smiles and put it on Rin.

"Let's go have lunch." She walked out with Rin.

Rin was slow at walking since he was bruises and cut's on the bottom of his feet and it hurt to walk on them.

Shiemi looked at Rin who came in a couple minutes later. She set two plates down. She had made a rice omelet.

Shiemi set in a seat with Rin on her lap. "Itadakimasu!" She starts to eat.

Rin watches Shiemi. "Iwadawimashu..." He starts to eat. He was a messy eater to. He got food all over the table and a little on his clothes.

Shiemi giggled watching Rin. Some people who find it gross the way Little Rin ate but Shiemi found it utterly adorable!

After they finished eating Shiemi cleaned Rin's shirt with a wet cloth and then she cleaned the table and dishes.

Rin wait patiently in a corner.

After she finished she walked over to little Rin. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Rin looked utterly confused. "Whaw's a mowie?"

She giggled at Rin's speach. "I'll show you." She smiles and walked into the living room. She put in finding nemo since Rin would probably like that since it was a children's movie.

After she put it in she grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch. "Come on up here with me." Shiemi smiled and patted her hand on the couch beside her.

He slowly walked over and climbed up beside her And the nice lady put some blanket on him.

Rin tryed to stay awake near the end but fail to do so. His little head fell against Shiemi.

She smiles. "Hes so adorable!" She ran her fingers threw his watching the rest of the movie. 

* * *

**There was chapter two.**

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**I will update ASAP**

**Please review!**


	3. The Cat

Shiemi woke up the next morning to Adorable Little Rin cuddling next to her. She smiled. "Hes so adorable!" She whispered. She needed to get up for school but she just didn't want to get up and wake the adorable little child.

The little child woke up. He rubbed his little eyes then let them ujust to the light.

After the Rin moved Shiemi got up and got ready for school.

She made breakfast and made he bento and some lunch for Rin since he would be here for the day.

"I'll be back after school." She smiled and patted Rin on the head. She grabbed her bag and bento and left.

Rin didn't like the idea of being home alone. So he followed the nice lady.

* * *

Yukio looked over seeing a child trying to hide. He sighed. "Shiemi."

She lookied at Mr. Okumura. "Yes Mr. Okumura?"

He pointed over to adorable little Rin.

Her eyes widened as she ran over to Rin. "Rin!" She whispered. "How did you find me?!"

Rin looked down. "I follwed wou."

She sigh's. "You can stay for the rest of the class if you're quiet and behave and sit still." She walked back to her seat, sitting down.

Rin Walked past Ryuji, Konekomaru and Shima who where all sitting together. He gulped and ran down to Shiemi. He had a hard time climbing up onto the set but with the help of the nice lady he was able to get up there in no time.

* * *

After a few days Rin was getting use to the class. It only took 2 day's.

Yukio only allowed Rin to stay in the class since he was quiet and didn't disturb anyone.

* * *

Rin was walking around, since Shiemi had regular school to go to and he wasn't allowed in.

Rin looked over seeing a bunch of exorcist's and Yukio fighting a giant cat. His little eyes widen seeing them point gun's at the cat. He ran over to Yukio as fast as his tiny little leg's would take him.

He tugged on Yukio's coat. "Don'w hurw him!" Rin pleaded.

Yukio look a bit annoyed looking at the child.

Rin let go and ran over to the cat. "Hey!" He turned to all the exorcist's. "DON'W HURW HIM!" He screamed.

The stopped shooting seeing a child.

The cat tackled Rin growling. He looked up at the cat frightened. The cat big it's claw's into Rin's arm.

He yelped but looked up at the cat. "Whaws wong?"

"_You're all liars! All of you!"_

Rin look's at him confused.

They exorcist's started shooting at the cat trying to not shoot the child.

"ewey fing will be jusw fine." Rin gave the cat a adorable smile showing his cute little teeth.

"Hey why don'w we be fwiends!" Rin smiled.

The cat bursts into tear's turning to it's normal size sitting on Rin.

Rin hugged the little cat. "Don'w wowwy Iw will be jusw fine."

Yukio's eyes widened seeing the cat's back to normal and all fine.

* * *

Rin walked to cram school with Yukio and the kitty who said its name was Kuro. Kuro was in Rin's arms asleep while purring softly.

He smiled and ran into the class room to Shima. "Hawe you seen Shiemi?"

Shima smiled and looked at Rin. "Sorry bud, I haven't."

Rin frowned. "Oway." He walked over to the spot where him and Shiemi always sat and he sat down laying Kuro on his lap.

Rin smiled big seeing Shiemi walk in. "Shiemi!"

"Hey Rin" She smiles.

"Can we weep him?"

Shiemi looked at the cat then Rin. "I think the dorm will allow it." She smiles.

Rin got really excited.

* * *

**There was chapter 2 . :)**

**Review! Also PM me if you want me to add anything :3**

Thank you so much for reading!

Also thank you new reviews :3 *gives cookies*


	4. I don't like the store anymore

**I'm having brain fart's so bear with it.**

* * *

Rin had been staying with Shiemi for a week now. Still no sign of Rin's parents. It was harder because Little Rin refused to talk about it. When they brought it up he'd ask for a snack or he would just ignore them. Which got on Yukio's last nerves.

Rin was in cram school coloring on a sheet of paper. he had so many drawing's he wanted to show Shiemi but he had to wait till class was over. He didn't understand what class was. All they did was talk and talk and talk! Also Mr. Okumura was mean to him and he didn't understand why.  
He sat there waiting patiently for class to end which was hard for a 4 year old.

After class ended he showed Ryuji, Konekomaru, Shima and Shiemi the drawing's. The drawing was of Shiemi, Ryuiji, Shima,Konekomaru, Kuro. Izumo and himself. And Yukio was in the corner yelling.

Shiemi giggled and Shima laughed at Yukio in the corner. "You're pretty good kid!" Shima smirked putting his hand on Rin's head.

Rin smiled. His drawings where horable but people didn't want to break the child's heart.

Shiemi took Rin's hand and the two of them walked out to town, since they had to get stuff for tomorrows lunch and tonight's dinner. And a few snacks since Rin was being good.

The store was awfully crowded which made Shiemi worried since she could loose Rin. "Stay close! Okay Rin?"

Rin nodded and held onto Shiemi's long white sock.

Rin and Shiemi started to push threw the crowd.

Rin got tripped by some people loosing Shiemi. He started to look scared. "Shiemi?" He ran around looking for her. "Shiemi!" Pushing hi was threw the crowd he searched and searched.

Rin let out a loud scream as some one stepped on his tail.

Shiemi heard the scream and she pushed her way tords it but failed.

Rin was sobbing and people just ignored him and ran over to all the sale item's, since there was a really great sale going on today.

"Excuse me!" Shiemi shouted trying to push her way threw. She started to hear sobbing which made her sad because she hated to hear Rin sad or hurt.

Rin got up a minute latter and decided to get to Shiemi even though his tail still hurt. Pushing his way threw he finally got to Shiemi. it took 8 minutes. Threw the process he got his tailed stepped on a bunch, he was tripped and pushed back a couple times but he finally made it!

Shiemi hugged Rin tightly. "Oh thank god!"

Rin hugged Shiemi with his little arm's sobbing into her shoulder. "I fwough I wa newer ganna gew wo Shiemi!"

Shiemi held Rin close and pushed her wait out the crazed store. "Don't worry Rin. I will always find you when you get lost." She said in a really sweet tone.

Rin kept sobbing quietly into Shiemi's shoulder.

The two went to a different store that only a few people in it since like everyone was at the extreme sale at the other store.

* * *

Sorry it was short :( Brain fart overload!

I had to write it two times since Stupid me forgot to save it!

Thank you for reading!

Also! Review! And if you want me to add anything or have any idea's PM or write it in the review :) I'd be happy to do it!


	5. The Flu

**Brain farts are starting again!**

* * *

Shiemi has grown quite attached to Rin. When the dorm room got quiet she worried because usually you could always hear Rin watching TV or him and Kuro having a play fight.

She loved Rin very much. She loved him as much as a mother loves there child.

* * *

Shiemi had to go on a vacation with her family and Rin couldn't come and So Rin was ganna stay with Yukio but him Ryuji, Shima,Izumo and Konekomaru but Yukio had a special mission for them.

Rin said he was fine alone so Shiemi let him since it was just ganna be a 2 day trip. Shiemi had thought Rin how to use a phone and everything she needed so he could stay there. And Kuro was there to watch the little guy.

* * *

Kuro late in the afternoon to find Little Rin was still asleep but it was different. Rin was clutching his blankets tightly.

"_Rin? You alright?" _The cat pawed hi friend.

The poor kid looked pained and his breathing sounded awful. Not a good sign. Having never seen Rin like this and not knowing if something was going wrong.

"_Stay here Rin!" Kuro shouto. "I'll get Shiemi!" _Kuro ran outside and turned giant(**I'm not sure what you call it XD)**

Rin layed there still clutching his blanket tightly.

* * *

Shiemi ran inside to find Rin clutching his blanket. He looked pained and his breathing sounded awful. She started to think for a bit. "Ah! It's the flu!"

Kuro looked at Shiemi while curling up beside Rin.

"Stay with Rin Kuro, I'm gonna go get medican. If anything happens come get me." She ran off to get the meds.

Rin pukes off the side of the bed.

Shiemi comes giving Rin the medicain then cleans up the puke. "I wonder how long untill hes better. She frowns.

* * *

Shiemi gave Rin soup for dinner then laid down with him and hummed a lullaby. She ran her finger's threw the childs hair as he fell asleep soundly.

Adorable little Rin looked SO cute sleeping! Which always made Shiemi smile and wonder, 'Who's child is he?' 'Why aren't his parents looking for him?' Each time she thought of it she frown'd and layed beside the sleeping child.

"Good night my little Rin." She smiles and fell asleep beside him, sleeping soundly. 

* * *

**So Sorry its short!**

**Brain fart overload! :(**

**Please review. And also if you have a idea for the next chapter lemme know! ^-^ I'd love some help! Not help help but story help :3**


	6. The lost demon child

Shiemi woke up the next morning to find Rin sleeping next to her soundly. He didn't have his fever anymore. Just a small fever that was nothing to worry over. Which Shiemi made him stay in bed all day because of that small fever so it won't get worse.

* * *

Rin decided he didn't want to stay in bed anymore so he pushed the cover's off and secretly left the dorm.

He figured he go for a walk to get some fresh air.

"I wonder when Shiemi will be baw." He yawn's and walks threw town.

He starts to get a horable head ache. He put's his hand on his little head and keep's walking. "My head huwts." He frowns and the head ache get's worse and worse.

He collapsed in the middle of town. His vision was going blurry and he felt heavy. "Sh...ie..mi..." Where the last word he said for blacking out.

* * *

The child opened his little eyes. He sit's up looking around.

He was in some basement and he had chains on his hand's and feet.

A man with white spiky hair and blue fiery eyes. He has one a white button up shirt,black school jack and black pants. He gets covered in blue flames. "Son" The man laughs.

Rin's eyes fill with tear's looking at the man terrified.

* * *

Shiemi walks inside to find Rin wasn't in the bed. She sighs. "I see he didn't listen.." She looks around the house, in every nook and cranny to find the boy but she couldn't fin him. "Rin? Where are you?" She calls out over and over but doesn't get a answer.

She runs over grabbing the phone. 

* * *

Shiemi runs around town looking for Rin. "Rin!" She calls out over and over.

She had the help from her friends at the cram school to help her find Rin. She was happy they would help but at the same time she was very very sad and worried because she couldn't find Rin. 

* * *

Sorry guys! Gatta make this short. I have 5% battery left on my laptop and I don't have a charger for it because mine is broken. :(

I will update as soon as I can!

I'm still running out of Ideas so the chapters maybe short for awhile...

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows :) It makes me so happy!

Bye-Bye untill next time! 


	7. Big Rin

**Heyo my babys! Sorry for grammer!  
**Enjoy!

* * *

Shiemis eyes widened seeing Rin holding his little head screaming on the top of his lungs. "RIN!" She ran over to his looking over his body to see what was wrong. Seeing that nothing was wrong with his body she scoops him up and runs to Yukios for help. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran. 'This is all my fault! If only I took better care and watched over him better!'. She ran threw Yukios door and up to his bedroom. "Yukio!" She sobbed.  
Yukio opened the door seeing the crying Shiemi and the screaming child. He quickly grabs Rin taking him into his room checking him out. After about a hour Rin was out sleeping. Yukio had figured out that something, or someone was messing with his mind, which feels like someones ripping your brain out when they do it.  
After Rin had calmed down Shiemi took Rin home for him to get some rest. She felt helpless because she could do nothing for him.  
She carefully laid him down on her bed and she took a quick shower and changed before she laid down beside him. When she did lay down she snuggled close by him to make sure he was there.

* * *

Shiemi smiled a bit feeling warmth beside her, and arms wrapped around her that made her feel safe. She opened her eyes to see a boy, a boy who looked like a teen age version of Rin. Screaming she pushed the boy off her bed quickly and backed up into the corner of her bed.  
The boy moaned and rubbed his head. "Shiemi that hurt!" He whined looking up at the terrified girl. "Shiemi? You look like you saw a ghost."  
"Wh-Who are you and how do you know my name!?" She stuttered as she listened to his reply. "It's me Rin!" He said looking serious.  
"Rin was a child! You are NOT Rin!" She looked at him. "But I am!" He replied. "My Dad got mad at me and hurt me badly turning me into a child sending me to your world! There was only one way to turn me back and you did it!" He grinned showing his fangs. "It's me Rin Shiemi." Crawling up onto the bed by the girl he put his hands on her face.  
She looked at his eyes. His eyes, Rins eyes, this had to be her little Rin. "Wait...How did I break it?" She asked and listened to him talk. "To turn back I had to fall in love with someone...You're that someone!" He bent down kissing her.  
Her eyes widened. 'What was he doing!?' But she had to admit it was nice. She didn't hate it. She loved it, but she had to pull away.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"I barely know you Rin." She said looking at him.  
"Then I will tell you of myself! and you will tell me of you." He smiled sitting by her. For the rest of the night they sat talking of themselfs and the next day the two of them hung out all day playing games and stuff because Rin wanted her to like him.

* * *

**So, So, So sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!  
****Thank you all for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! I will update as much as possible over the break!  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And those who don't celebrate Happy (What you celebrate)  
Love yall  
Bye-Bye!  
P.S. Sorry for it being short


	8. Moving

Sorry this isn't a update guys. I'm moving to wattpad because I can't use my laptop anymore and Fanfiction won't work on my phone right. I will either continue this story on wattpad or start this story all the way over and recreate it. I'm sorry all of you, I do love you guys and I may come back here in the summer. So if you would get wattpad and follow ""Yuzukina", I understand if you can't...

I'll miss you all on here.

if you want to contact me on Kik, add "pizzagirl2002" or Yuzukina.

love you all, bye!~


	9. Rin!

**Yo! I'm back with a new chapter!  
**Sorry for any spelling errors!  
And yes I know Rin doesn't act like he does in the show, I'm not good at making characters like they are in the show :(

sorry for OOC!

* * *

Rin sat on top Shiemi on the bed kissing her. She blushes as he uses his tongue. "R-Rin! Stop!" She crys out as he reaches up her shirt.

...(No writting this scene out...Sorry Dudes and Dudetts)

* * *

Shiemi screams sitting up on her bed, she looks over seeing Rin beside her crying. 'He was a child. Oh thank god!' Pulling him into a hug she looks down at her. "Rin? Whats wrong?" she strokes his hair.

"Y-Y-You wouldn' wate up! I was swared!" He sobbed gripping onto Shiemis shirt.

"Don't worry Rin...I won't leave you..." I smiled hugging him right. I liked this Rin better. He was sweet, not doing 'that' stuff to me. God that was a horrible nightmare. It felt so real though...Was it real? I'm not even sure anymore.

I got up out of bed leading Rin to the kitchen making breakfast, then we both got around and left for Cram School.

I looked back at Izumo. I wanted to be her friend but she didn't like me that much...or at all...

Sighing I turned back around listening to Mr. Okumura. He was so cool. He was a teacher at this age. I wonder if he's the only one...

I looked at Rin who was coloring on a piece of paper. He was so cute. But I had to give him back to his parents. We had to find his parents. I'd miss him though. He was little a little brother to me. Even though I've never had siblings it was nice having Rin.

* * *

I smiled following Rin as he ran down the road. "Where you going?"

"Somewhere fun!" He cheered and kept running.

"Be careful Rin." I looked back to see if anyone was behind us. I felt like their was I just wasn't sure..."Rin.." I looked forward and screamed. "RINN!"

* * *

Hey Dudes!

sorry about that cliff hanger

or am I?

ahaha! Just kidding bros! I'll be slow at updating because after this week I'm grounded from the Internet...I have bad grades in math, like always, so I'm grounded. Ughoooooo!

ill update when ever I can get the chance! Sorry about it! I'll be on Wattpad more though because I can get on wattpad at school. But my shook blocked . Sorry dudes!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and read! Love you all! Talk to Ya later my bros!


	10. He's here!

WASSUP YALL! I'm back!  
Sorry for OOC  
Enjoy my broskies!

* * *

Shiemi covers her mouth as she screams, tears rushing down her cheek as the wind blows harshly against her. "RIN!" She screams out in horror as she runs over to the accident which just took place in front of her very eyes. Looking down at his bloodied broken body she crys holding him in her arms. "Rin wake up...Please wake up!"

The truck driver jumps out of his truck running over. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see him! I didn't know he ran out here!" He quickly calls 911 watching the poor girl cry into the child's chest that she holds in her frail arms.

After a little while later the ambulance comes and takes Rin away. They said she could ride along in the back since she took care of him and was pretty much a sister to him.

Shiemi sat in the waiting room for what seemed years till they finally called her back saying she could see the boy, by that time it was 3 in the morning. Those 8 hours were boring but she was to worried to be bored. She quickly followed the doctor to the room. Her green eyes widen as she gasped covering her mouth. Rins head was covered in bandages and his chest and stomach, Casts were on his neck, right arm and left leg. He had cuts and bruises every where but I could see some of his wounds that weren't covered were healing slowly.

The doctor explained to her that he had to keep him there for a couple days to keep running tests on him but he should be fine. She stayed there for the past couple nights. Each day she noticed most of his wounds were healing. His broken leg and arm were healed and now he really only had cuts and scraps all over. She felt bad for the boy but she was so happy he was okay now. It was only a day after that the Doctor said i'd be okay for him to go home.

* * *

Shiemi held Rin close as she walked down the road. They boy had his face buried in her shoulder glancing up at the world only a few times the whole way home. She could tell he was still scared about the incident, she couldn't blame him though, she would still be scared if that happened to her but she would still have the wounds and the pain to remind her of it, he didn't, luckily.

"Ne, Rin would you like to go get some ice cream?" Shiemi smiled softly looking down at the boy but only got a head shake in return. She frowned a bit and rubbed his back. "It's okay now Rin, you're safe with me."

"No' always..." Rin whispered still keeping his face hidden.

Shiemi frowned once again looking down at the boy. The rest of the walk home was awkwardly quiet but not to awkward. Once they got to the dorms Shiemi put Rin to bed as she worked on some homework she hadn't finished yet. "Hopefully Rin will go back to normal again..." She whispers to herself looking out the window.

* * *

Rin flinched covering his mouth from screaming seeing a demon possess a human. It was _him_. Satan.

Shiemi looked at Rin then at the man that was possessed as he started walking over towards them. She shrieked and grabbed Rin running. "No. No. No. No." She whispered as she took off towards the academy in a hurry. She wouldn't let anything else happen to Rin.

"You can't run girl!" He spat running after them but the body was finally falling apart and he growled and looked at the girl. "Give him back."

Shiemi wrapped her arms tighter around Rin running. "YUKIII!" She screamed out as she ran up to his dorm running in quickly running around looking for him. "Yuki! Yuki Please!" She cried out. Tears ran down her cheek seeing Yuki was no where in the dorm. She back up into a corner as he entered the room walking towards them. She quickly hid Rin behind her as he grabbed her by the neck pulling her into the air.

"You need to learn to listen!" He spat at her throwing her head into the wall dinning his claws into the side of her neck pushing her little head into the wall harder and harder.

Shiemi let out a scream of pain looking up at him then at Rin. Rins eyes widen in horror at the sight. "No! S'OP! DON' HUR' HER!" He ran as his father biting into his flesh but got kicked back into the wall.

Shiemi watched as the body Satan had possessed disintegrated in front of him. Her eyes widen in horror as she screamed putting her hands on her head as blue flames engulfed her.

* * *

Yo! Sorry It took me so loooonnnggggg to update I should be updating more now! Next week till july 2nd I wont be able to update because I'll be in a different state and I don't want my little cousins messing around on my computer so i wont be on till july 2! I'm sorry! I'll try and update as much as I can till then!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story!  
Love you guys!  
See ya next time!  
Have a great summer vacation! I am!


	11. I love you

Sorry for OCC

* * *

Rin's eyes widen in horror seeing his father take over Shiemi's body. "NO! NO S'OP! I BEG OF YOU! DON' TOOCH HER!" He screams out jumping to his little feet running at his father at full speed but was only kicked back into a wall leaving a body dent in it and part of the wall to crumble down.

"NO STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! please! Please don't hurt him! He's your son for goodness sake!" She cried out but nothing came out. She couldn't do anything her body was taken over. She couldn't stop him from hurting Rin. She could only watch as Rin was beaten to a pulp.

_Rin's P.O.V._

I got up to my feet. I could tell i switched to my real form as a 16 year old boy since I only had a pair of black pants on and I was a lot taller. Now all I had to do is get my Shiemi back. Somehow I have to get my father out without hurting her. I looked my father straight in the eye, well Shiemi straight in the eye I guess too. "Get out or I'll make you!  
I said sternly.

He laughs manically looking at me. "How are you gonna do that boy?!" He smirks.

I put my hands on Shiemi's upper arm gripping tightly on them smashing my lips against hers. I could slowly feel my father leave and Shiemi return.

Her lips were so soft, like a cloud. I could feeling kissing back which i was shocked, I didn't believe she liked me like that. I grinned a bit licking her lower lip for entrance which was granted after a few seconds. Her and I's tongues battled, which I won.

I pulled away and a string of saliva broke apart. "I love you Shiemi."

Shiemi smiled softly and hugged me. "I love you too Rin."

* * *

Ever since then Shiemi and I have been dating we lived in her dorm. I became part of the weird school Shiemi went to. I was always getting yelled at for sleeping for some stupid reason. But I was happy. I got to spend every day with her.

I snuggled close to her kissing the back of her pale neck as she snuggled close to me.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER SHORT!  
Sowwwyyy it was short!  
Let me know If I should continue the story or not. I'm 100% out of ideas! I had so many ideas at the beginning but then i ran out of ideas, as you can tell. haha.  
Well let me know if you want the story to continue and I'll think of a idea or two for the story and try to make long chapters.  
Thanks for reading! Have fun with your life unlike me who doesn't exactly have one! haha...


End file.
